


Memories

by Li_Bella1170



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Bella1170/pseuds/Li_Bella1170
Summary: Irene is having a nightmare but Sherlock is here for her:)There is just a mention at the end about NeroYeah, my summary suck





	Memories

_-Give me the phone now Ms Adler._

Irene sent her text and hands the phone at the man on her right. A cold sensation spread all the way across her chest. She laid her hands flat on her thighs and observed her breathing quivered. She wasn’t afraid to die.

Oh no.

She was already prepared for that for years now. She just wanted to see him again. Sherlock Holmes. And she couldn’t. And this was what hurts her the most.

She closed her eyes, keeping her tears for herself, and breathed in. She felt the cold of the sword against her neck, brushing her. Ready to separate her head off of her shoulders. She started counting to three. And the blade did her work when, in her head, she reached two. 

°~°

Irene woke up shaking, her heart beating faster than she ever thought he could. She raised herself a little with her forearms and tried to catch her breath to calm herself down. A warm hand laid herself against her naked lower back, trying to show some comfort. Thankful for this welcomed warmth she turned her head towards the source of it. Sherlock tried a clumsy smile.

_\- A nightmare from the execution in Karachi, again?_

_-Yes, but this time I didn’t keep my head on my shoulders, quite literally I would say. I don’t like remembering this time, or making up what could, and would have happened if you hadn’t been there… I really hate those dreams…_

_-Who wouldn’t, Miss Adler?_

Irene lied down again, nearer to Sherlock’s warmth, and to her amazement, he pulled her even closer if possible to him. She placed her head on his chest, just above his heart to feel the resonance of his heart-beat against her cheek, and circled his waist with her arms. He kissed lightly her hair, inhaling the smell of her shampoo.

_-It’s okay... You’re safe here... Sleep now, Nero will be up soon..._

_-Thank you dear…_

And she fell asleep in the arms of the men she who saved her from the clutches of death.

**The End <3**

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaaa! Fini! Hope you liked it :)  
> Please, give me your opinion, + or - ;)  
> See Ya!  
> Lisa-Bella


End file.
